Old Friends, New Friends, And Good Times
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Flowerdancer finally gets a chance to go to Cybertron to see the planet where her protectors and their team came from and her Minicon guardian came from too and runs into 3 old friends.
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends

Summary: Flowerdancer finally gets a chance to go to Cybertron to see the planet where her protectors and their team came from and her Minicon guardian came from too and runs into 3 old friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, Cybertron, Crystal City, Optimus Prime, any of Optimus' team, I own Flowerdancer Prime, Flamestar, Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, their team, and Sparkle.

Flowerdancer stepped out of the Romulan flagship's Shuttlebay as the ship had brought her to Cybertron; it was the first time the young female Prime had been on Cybertron since she was a 15 year old human, but that had only been to Vos Academy; never beyond The Academy.

The bi-colored Seeker walked away from the ship looking around her thoughts traveled back to the awful day that they had lost Skyfire. Finally she leaps into the skies and transforms to her jet form and sighs as the feel of Cybertron's air was so different so foreign against her bi-colored armor compared to Earth air.

She looks around trying to decide where to go first; would she go to Vos the place where she had spent an Earth month after The Navigant? To Central Palace to meet the young Prime who lived there? Or to Crystal City where her crystal came from that Starscream had given her the first time she saw him.

Finally making up her processor the bi-colored Seeker flew towards Vos and soon she landed, it was The Academy's Navigant spot that she landed on and she walks softly around the area remembering watching her Quaterne taken to the skies to perform their Navigant and then pacing the same area waiting for Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, and Skyfire to return.

She then sat down in one spot, the spot she had waited with Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream for the return of Skyfire, where she had watched Skyfire take the burn in dying as he took the entrance too fast.

As she stared into the skies a voice she hadn't heard since she was 15 asks, "What are you doing here? Are you the first to return?" Flowerdancer jerks her helm towards the voice, it was Flamestar. She shakes her helm and says, "No just recalling something that happened centuries ago. Return? From what?"

Flamestar was startled at her words and more so when she didn't seem to know what he was talking about and he says, "Why The Navigant of course. I thought you were one of the students." Flowerdancer winces and she remembered it was the anniversary and she shakes her helm no and says, "No I'm not one of the candidates. Primus I hadn't realized today was The Navigant day; I was just reminiscing about a Navigant that happened exactly 10 fairy cycles ago today; during the human female known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk's 15th year."

Flamestar was shocked at her words and not just that she had been thinking about the day that Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream had done their Navigant and they had lost Skyfire and nearly lost Starscream too. He asks, "How do you know of that day? You don't look old enough to remember that. Were you one of the candidates?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah I know I don't look old enough to have known that day, but I remember every fiery detail of that day. No I wasn't one of the candidates; you were the one who was came and told me in one of the human rooms that we had arrived on Cybertron and you were the one who got Starscream and his Quaterne for me. I got this form 3 years after that."

Flamestar was startled at her words. This was that young Queen? He asks, "You mean you are Queen Akadeanna Hawk?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah in my human form I am her. I go by Flowerdancer Prime in this form." Flamestar was startled and he says, "That's hard to believe it's you after all this time. What brings you here?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I came here to Vos and to this spot because it is the one place that sticks out in my memories after all this time, I wanted to see this place again. Do you know why I chose to sit here?" Flamestar was shocked at her words, but he nods and says, "Of course because that is the spot you were sitting on Starscream in when we lost Skyfire."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah this is the exact same spot. I was remembering that day when you approached." Flamestar smiles softly and says, "I bet there are good things and bad things you remember from that day." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah; you know what the bad things I remember are; the good is getting to know the Quaterne's names."

Flamestar nods and asks, "Did you know they are here?" Flowerdancer stood up and asks, "Where?" Flamestar says, "The Trine are here in The Academy. Would you like to see them?" Flowerdancer smiles softly, she hadn't seen them since the beginning of time and she says, "Yeah I would like to."

Flamestar smiles and guides the young Prime away from the landing pad and into The Academy and towards where the Trine were; Flowerdancer stops at one door and places her hand against the frame and she says, "This is the Medbay where you carried Starscream and me, into after we lost Skyfire."

Flamestar smiles and says, "yeah that's right that's the Medbay where I carried you two." He indicates for the female Prime to follow him. Flowerdancer follows after him again and he stops at a window and indicates the room and he says, "There they are." Flowerdancer glances into the window and sure enough there were the 3 Seekers and she says, "They don't look much different from the last time I saw them so long ago."

Flamestar chuckles softly and says, "Yeah I know they don't; but did you notice that Skywarp is carrying?" Flowerdancer glances towards the black and purple Seeker and she shakes her helm and says, "Until you mentioned it, no I didn't notice."

Flamestar chuckles and asks, "Would you like me to come in with you?" Flowerdancer looks at the wine colored Seeker and shakes her helm no and says, "No, I want to do this alone." Flamestar nods and departs from the bi-colored Seeker.

Flowerdancer turns back to the window again to watch the 3 a bit more, but what drew her finally in is when she saw Skywarp wince in pain. She moves swiftly into the room and as she did she heard Skywarp's pained voice say, "It's too late to move! They are coming!" Starscream looked frightened for his Trinemate; he knew nothing of delivering Sparklings.

Flowerdancer moves closer and she says, "I can help I'm trained as a medic." Starscream looks up at the female voice that spoke startled when she said she was trained as a medic as she looked like she was a Prime, but he didn't question her if she could help his Trinemate that's what mattered to him, he says, "Just please help him."

Flowerdancer smiles softly at Starscream and she carefully moves Skywarp to the floor as it was easier to bring the Seekerlets into the world and she looks at Thundercracker as she knew even after all this time that Thundercracker was Skywarp's mate and she asks, "How many is he carrying?"

Thundercracker was shocked that the Seeker seemed to know he was the Sire, but he says, "He's carrying 8. The medics said they'd have to be born by C-Section." Flowerdancer nods at his words and she says, "Thanks for that information. I know you're wondering how I knew some things I'll explain later." Thundercracker nods at her words.

It took 3 Earth hours before all 8 Seekerlets were out and chirping. Starscream had helped by cleaning the Seekerlets up for the female Prime. Flowerdancer turns back after handing the last a girl to Starscream and she checks Skywarp over before closing him back up and running her hand along the scar made by her medical equipment and then she administers medicine that would alleviate the pain he would feel and medicine to stop the numbing medicine.

After she did that Starscream sat the last of the 8 near Flowerdancer and the bi-colored Seeker turns and checks the 8 over and picks up the boys first and hands them to Thundercracker and then picks up the girls and hands them to Skywarp and says, "Congrats Skywarp and Thundercracker you have a healthy set of octuplets 4 girls and 4 boys."

Skywarp accepts his daughters and Thundercracker accepts his sons and Skywarp says, "Thank you." Thundercracker says, "Yes thank you." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "You are both very welcome. You're lucky I was standing at the window watching you 3."

Skywarp was shocked at her words and says, "Yeah I guess we were lucky." Flowerdancer stands up and brushes her bi-colored legs before walking a bit away from them, but Thundercracker asks, "How did you know that I was the Sire of the Seekerlets?" Flowerdancer glances over her shoulder and she says, "I knew because I've known for 10 fairy cycles that you two were Bondmates as you told me, actually it was Skywarp who told me; I knew you had to be the Sire."

Thundercracker raised a browplating at her words and says, "I don't remember telling a Seeker who was a Prime back then nor did Skywarp tell one. Are you sure it was us?" Flowerdancer nods turning her helm back and she says, "Yes I'm sure; it was on the platform where The Navigant takes place; it was the day I finally learned your names," she pauses and lowers her helm and she says, "It was the day we lost Skyfire you told me that."

Skywarp sat up carefully and he says, "But the one we told that day was a human, an Egyptian Queen, but you say it was you?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes it was me, I got this form 3 years after then; I was 18 years old when I got this form from Primus himself." She stops and closes her crimson red optics and says, "After 11 Earth years obsessed with you guys, with your grace and beauty in the skies yet the fact you were also deadly in combat I wanted to be like that; I also wanted to be able to help my brothers of Stardancer and Stargazer's team fight instead of being stuck in the Medbay all the time helping Sorin treat the wounded. Sorin is the one who trained me to be a medic; I never stopped my training after I got this form."

Starscream moves closer to the bi-colored Seeker and he says, "It's hard to believe you're the same human who comforted me and encouraged me not to go home to Primus to be with Skyfire so long ago. Why are you here?" Flowerdancer turns around at Starscream's words opening her crimson red optics and she says, "I know it's hard to believe Starscream, but it is true. I came to Cybertron to see the planet where Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team came from, as to why I came here to Vos it was to remember the day we lost Skyfire. It was Flamestar who told me you 3 were here and he brought me to this room."

Starscream smiles softly at her words and he says, "I'm glad you came here." Flowerdancer touches the crystal around her neck and she says, "I know Starscream," she pauses and sighs before saying, "Everyone thinks it was when I was 6 that I had my first encounter with Autobots and Decepticons, but it's not true; I was 4 years old the first time."

Starscream was shocked at her words and he asks, "Who were they? Do you know?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No I don't know who they were," she pauses and removes the crystal from around her neck and she shows it to him and she says, "The only thing I have left beyond the memories is the younger of the two gave me this, from Crystal City."

Starscream stared at the crystal that the female Seeker in her servo and he asks, "Did you hear them call each other anything?" Flowerdancer closes her optics trying to think back to when she was 4 and she then opens her optics and she says, "Yes the older, taller Seeker he called the one who gave me the crystal Red Light, though I don't think either knew I heard that. I was planning to go to Crystal City while I'm here to try and find out any information on either of them."

Starscream gasps and he asks, "Are you sure it was Red Light?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I'm positive, I don't think it was the smaller one's name I think it was a nickname." Starscream sighs and says, "You're right it was a nickname or as humans would call it a pet name."

Flowerdancer was shocked at Starscream's words and she asks, "You know him or knew him?" Starscream sighs and nods saying, "Red Light was the nickname Skyfire always gave me during our days at The Academy because I loved to work in Red Light while studying to be a scientist."

Flowerdancer was startled at his words, it was him who she saw the one who gave her the crystal and watched as Starscream took the crystal from her servo and placed it back around her neck just as he had placed it around her neck when she was 4 years old and he says, "When I saw you when you were 13 I didn't even think it was you, even when I saw my crystal around your neck."

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "I didn't think it was you either Starscream. Skyfire was the one with you when you visited me when I was 4 wasn't it?" Starscream sighs, but he nods and says, "Yeah it was Skyfire who was with me that night." Flowerdancer runs her right servo over the crystal and says, "If you ask me this was the best birthday present I received in my lifetime; that day had been my 4th birthday."

Starscream was startled at her words, but he says, "I gave it to you so you'd never forget me, but yeah it is a perfect birthday present though at the time I didn't know it had been your birthday." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Now you know it was my birthday."

Starscream asks, "Do you want to stay around here or go somewhere else? I'd be happy to take you wherever you want to go." Flowerdancer thought a bit before asking, "Would you take me to Central Palace? I was told that Stardancer and Stargazer's younger brother Optimus lives and works there now as leader of Cybertron."

Starscream swallows nervously, but he says, "Sure I'll take you there. I've just never been there." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'd like that if you would." Starscream nods and leads Flowerdancer out of the room and to the landing pad and the 2 transform and head for Central Palace.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Soon Starscream was circling Central Palace then he transforms and lands. Flowerdancer follows him and lands as well. One of the guards steps up to Flowerdancer and asks, "Who are you and why are you here?" Flowerdancer squares her shoulders so she was squared off against the guard and she says, "I am Flowerdancer Prime co-leader of the Moon Wind Autobot Team of Earth. I am here to meet Optimus Prime younger brother of my Prime's Stardancer and Stargazer. My companion is Starscream he is my escort while I am here."

The guard was startled at how direct and to the point the female Seeker was. He says, "So you're their co-leader. Welcome then. Lord Optimus is in his office. Would you like me to show you where that is?" Flowerdancer smiles at his words and she says, "Yes I am. Thank you. No I'm well aware of where his office is as Stardancer himself made sure I would know."

The guard says, "All right then go on through." He steps away and Flowerdancer walks past him followed by Starscream. Flowerdancer walked the path she had memorized for so long under Stardancer's guidance that led to Optimus' office and finally she stopped at a golden set of doors that had the Autobot marking on them.

Flowerdancer reaches to the chime button and touches it and a bit later a voice that sounded so much like Stardancer's says, "Enter!" Flowerdancer steps in front of the door and it slides open and she steps into the office and Starscream follows behind her nervously.

Flowerdancer looks at the Polychromatic Prime sitting at the desk; he definitely was more handsome than the pictures that she had seen from Stardancer and Stargazer. The young Prime stands up and says, "Welcome. Please won't you two have a seat?"

Flowerdancer smiles softly at him and she sat down first then Starscream sat down close to her and Flowerdancer says, "Thank you Optimus, I'm glad to finally have the chance to meet you, your older brothers have spoken highly of you."

Optimus was startled when the female Seeker says she knows his older brothers and he says, "You're very welcome. It seems you know my name, but I haven't had the honor to know yours." Flowerdancer smiles and she says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime, I co-lead your older brother's Autobot team."

Optimus was startled, so this was the Seeker that his older brother's spoke of who co-led their team. He says, "I'm honored to finally meet you Flowerdancer, my brothers have told me about you before. What brings you to Cybertron today?"

Flowerdancer smiles at Optimus' words and she says, "I am honored to finally meet you Optimus; I've grown up knowing all about you from Stardancer, Stargazer, and all their team. The reason I'm here is to see where they come from and where my Minicon guardian and his team come from. I'm also hoping to finally find my Prime my guardian as yes I am also human."

Optimus was shocked at her words, but it made sense he was a bit confused at first when she said her Minicon guardian and her Prime her guardian, but it then made sense when she said she was also human. He says, "Well I'm glad you could come today then. I can gather the Primes for you to check if you would like. How have you been protected without your Prime? I know that you must be a major target for the Decepticons without him to protect you as I know a human who has a Prime as his or her guardian who doesn't find their guardian are a powerful target for the Decepticons."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I would like that if you would do that for me. When I was 4 I had my first encounter with Cybertronians," she pauses and nods at Starscream and she says, "Starscream and Skyfire made a visit to my room the night of my 4th birthday and Starscream gave me the crystal I wear around my neck, but it wasn't until I was 6 that I had my first major encounter with the Decepticons when a former Prime tried to attack me that is the day Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team came into my life and the day I learned I was the human of a Prime and that I had a Minicon guardian. Stardancer and Stargazer are my protectors. Stardancer saved my life from the former Prime."

Optimus was startled at her words and he asks, "Who was the former Prime who attacked you? Do you know what his name is or was?" Flowerdancer sighs and leans back she says, "His name before he betrayed his brothers was Megatronus Prime; then he became known as The Fallen."

Optimus winces at her words that she had dealings with The Fallen. He says, "That's not good you had dealings with him." Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "Oh trust me Optimus he wasn't the worst Mech to cross my path. I have had the worst Mech any Autobot or human could cross paths with cross mine 3 days after I turned 13."

Optimus covers his mouthplates and gasps and says, "Oh Primus no! You don't mean you've had dealings with Unicron himself do you?" Flowerdancer sighs drooping her bi-colored shoulders and she says, "Just one encounter and trust me after that day he learned never to cross my path again. I earned the title Tarvasnta Ladena Vasha that day."

Optimus was startled at her words, Unicron feared her and he asks, "What did you do to earn that title that day?" Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "Um I am a human goddess and that day my powers woke up and hit Unicron; I fried every circuit in his body that day putting him in a month long stasis-lock. I am goddess of all animals."

Optimus was startled at her words how she earned the title of Feared By Unicron. He says, "Well at least it saved your life that day. How did you find out it was Unicron?" Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "Stardancer told me, as I was going to apologize he snatched me up taking me away from the area, of course I was a bit furious with him until he explained why he took me away."

Optimus chuckles at her words, but touches some buttons and he says, "The other Primes will be waiting in our conference room I just sent a message for all the Primes left here on Cybertron to meet there. Have you checked my brothers?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I have; they were the first I checked after I learned how to."

Optimus nods and asks, "Shall we go then?" Flowerdancer nods standing up stretching her tall form, he breathes, "Primus how tall are you?" Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "I'm as tall as you are, but I'm as lithe as Starscream is."

Optimus laughs lightly, but he glances at the tri-colored Seeker and asks, "Should we wake him up?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No let him sleep. Have some guards watch the room and have him brought to us when he awakens." Optimus nods and the two leave the office and he told the guards. He then leads the female Seeker to the conference room where the other Primes were, but he asks, "Do you want to check me too?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yes Optimus I need to check you as well; I can't leave one Prime unchecked as that one Prime I might leave unchecked might be my Prime." Optimus nods and says, "I understand that. I figure you must go to your human form to check us Primes; at least that's what Ratchet told me."

Flowerdancer raises a browplating and she says, "Ratchet, now there's I haven't heard since the beginning of time; Sorin has spoken highly of him, but warned me about his wrenches." Optimus chuckles and says, "I'm glad you've heard of Ratchet; yeah he's a good medic; if you'd like I will introduce you to him later."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'd like that." Optimus steps into a large conference room which had been altered for Flowerdancer's needs in her human form. Optimus looks at her and says, "I think you should explain to them why I've called them."

Flowerdancer nods and moves to the middle of the group of Primes watching as Optimus took his place among them and she says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime, I am the co-leader of the Moon Wind Earth Autobot Team; the reason Optimus asked you all to meet him here is because I am also human and I am trying to find my Prime, my guardian; I was told he was supposed to show up in my 13th year, but he never showed so I have taken it upon myself to check every Prime I can to find my Prime. I am known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk in my human form, I was the first Queen of the area on Earth known as Egypt. I know so little of him all I know is he's a lot like me kind and caring, but a powerful Prime and leader."

There were many murmurs among the Primes at her words. Flowerdancer moved to the table that was in the center of the Primes and she wraps her arms around her cockpit glass and she focuses on her human side, the same outfit she was wearing the day she became the first Queen of Egypt. 5 minutes later the bi-colored Seeker was gone and on the table now stood the Egyptian Queen.

Akadeanna watches as the Primes moved closer to the table and she started checking each Prime in turn, but she waited on Optimus, wanting to check him last; as she moved she shook her head showing that the Prime wasn't who she was looking for. Then about to give up she moves to Optimus hoping he was her Prime, her guardian as he was the last one she had to check.

Akadeanna closes her sky blue eyes and she focuses yet again feeling Optimus deeply looking for the connection that Sorin said she'd find deep within her Prime. 5 minutes into checking him she said something that none understood as there was no Seeker in the room she says, "My Prime, my guardian!" She then shifts to her Seeker form and she barks, "Leave us!" She indicates everyone except Optimus.

She watches with stern optics as the others hurriedly left, but Optimus stood frozen as she didn't indicate for him to leave. Once everyone had left except for Optimus Flowerdancer turns to the Polychromatic Prime and she asks, "Why Optimus? Why didn't you come in my 13th year? You were supposed to come 2 weeks after my 13th birthday; a week after I became the first Queen of Egypt."

Optimus winces at her words, so he was the Prime she had been waiting all this time for and he hung his helm and he says, "I'm sorry; I was so afraid I wouldn't find my human. Stardancer told me you would be the best to help me find her, but then when I finally got the courage to come to Earth to ask you he told me you were killed."

Flowerdancer winces at the reason Optimus had never come, she says, "I understand Optimus; you don't know how frightened I was walking the path with you from your office here; I wasn't afraid on whom my Prime would be, I was terrified I wouldn't find him. I didn't die at the beginning of time when I was 42; I was left barely clinging to life and in a very deep coma, I spent until 6 Earth years ago in cryogenic sleep to save my life. Stardancer told you I was killed because that's what he thought and so did the others."

Optimus was shocked at her words, so he wasn't the only one terrified. He asks, "Why did you become a Seeker?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because I saw the beauty and grace Seekers possess and still how deadly they can be in combat, I wanted to have this form because I was sick of being stuck in the Medbay with Sorin tending to my brothers of Stardancer and Stargazer's team; I wanted to be able to fight beside them, to protect them."

Optimus was shocked at her words, but it made complete sense why she wanted to become a Cybertronian and not just that a Seeker. He asks, "How did you get this form? Did you make it? One of Stardancer or Stargazers team?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "From the nigh of my 6th birthday a name has haunted my dreams and when I was 18 I finally found out who he is and 3 days after I met him I asked him for this form. It was Primus who haunted my dreams."

Optimus was shocked, so their god had haunted his human's dreams since she was 6 years old. He asks, "Do you know why he haunted your dreams?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I asked him when I finally met him; he told me I am the first child of Cybertron, the first human child not born here on Cybertron with an Autobot guardian."

Optimus was shocked at her words, so she was the legendary first child of Cybertron; the first human child not born on Cybertron with an Autobot guardian and not just that he was her guardian. Flowerdancer sighs and says, "That was one of the worst years, that was the year I saw the rise of a new Decepticon leader, Primus he's powerful, but fiercely evil. I heard he was once one of us an Autobot."

Optimus winces as he knew she was speaking of his twin brother Megatron and he asks, "Have you had any dealings with him?" Flowerdancer snorts and says, "Oh more than my fair share of dealings with him; just 3 hours before I left Earth was my last fight with him. Stardancer obviously knows him and so does Stargazer as they've said he was once so pure of spark, but it's now dark and twisted."

Optimus sighs and says, "Yeah they know him very well and so do I. Yes he was once pure of spark, but he's not that Mech anymore. Megatron is my spark-twin, mirror twin brother by human standards." Flowerdancer winces and says, "I'm sorry Optimus; I didn't know. It was a week before I got this form that Megatron defected."


	3. Chapter 3: More Friends

After a couple hours talking to each other Flowerdancer walked with Optimus to the Medbay so she could finally meet Ratchet. Optimus guides her into the Medbay where Ratchet was checking on one of his patients.

Flowerdancer dodges to the right as a wrench was thrown by the medic in frustration and she heard him say, "I'm sorry I don't know what I can tell you. I can't figure out what's wrong with you; there should be no reason for your spark to be weak like this."

Flowerdancer winces at his words; she thought _could the patient have the Kevastan Virus? _ She remembered that a lot of times the virus remained undetected no matter what tests were run on the patient. Optimus winces and says, "Sorry Flowerdancer; he's been working for months trying to figure out what is causing Farance there to have his weak spark."

Flowerdancer winces at his words and she moves closer and she flicks her bi-colored wings, remembering the training Tillie gave her with the treatment for the virus and how to detect it. She asks, "Would you mind if I had a look?" The yellow and red medic looks up at an unfamiliar female voice and he shrugs before saying, "Sure doesn't hurt to have a fresh set of optics check him."

Flowerdancer smiles at Ratchet and she moves to start checking Farance the way Tillie had taught her, she hoped it wasn't the virus, but how things were sounding it was a great possibility it was the virus. Ratchet says, "I haven't gotten the honor to know your name. May I ask what it is?"

Flowerdancer didn't look up at Ratchet's questioning, but she says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime co-leader of the Moon Wind Autobot Team Of Earth. Though I know who you are, you're name's Ratchet; I know because Sorin has spoken highly of you."

Ratchet was startled that the female Seeker was a Prime and co-led the Moon Wind Autobot Team Of Earth. He says, "So you're Flowerdancer, Sorin has spoken of you to me as well. I'm glad to finally meet you. Any clue what could be wrong with him?"

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yes I am, I'm glad he has spoken of me to you as well. I'm glad to finally meet you as well Ratchet. Unfortunately I have a very bad feeling as to what could be wrong, it has been very deadly killing millions from what I've been told and read, but a treatment has finally been made after a human female medic watched the one suffer so horribly."

Ratchet winces at her words, there was only one thing he knew of that was like that the Kevastan Virus and he asks, "Do you mean the Kevastan Virus?" Flowerdancer looks up and sighs and says, "Yes that's what I mean and unfortunately he has it."

Farance winces and says, "Oh no please don't tell me that I'm going to be seeing Primus soon then!" Flowerdancer looks at the Mech who seemed so young and she shakes her helm no and says, "No you won't; I always carry the treatment on me," she pauses and retrieves a vial of the treatment and hands it to him and she says, "Here drink all of this please."

The flier accepts the vial offered to him and he downs it in one gulp and he closes his teal optics as the liquid flowed throughout his body. Ratchet asks, "Who was the last one you know who passed from the virus?" Flowerdancer sighs stepping away she says, "I never knew him, only from the stories I've been told, he was like me a Seeker and a Prime too and his colors were the same as mine, his name was Thrust Prime."

Optimus gasps as he heard her words; he hadn't known his younger brother was dead and he left quickly; making Flowerdancer raise a browplating as her Prime left so quickly and then she felt it in her spark why, he didn't want her or Ratchet to see him crying.

Ratchet sighs and says, "I'm sorry Flowerdancer, Optimus was very close to his younger brother Thrust." Flowerdancer's optics went wide and she winces and says, "I'm sorry I didn't know. That means I will have to check Optimus, Stardancer, Stargazer, and have one of the Decepticon medics check Megatron."

Ratchet nods and says, "Yeah you will have to as it is genetic. Can I ask you what brought you here to my Medbay?" Flowerdancer chuckles softly and says, "Actually to meet you Ratchet, as I said Sorin has spoken highly of you, I wanted to meet the medic he spoke of."

Ratchet was shocked, so she had come to the Medbay to meet him, but he asks, "Have you found your Prime yet? Sorin said you were still looking for him." Flowerdancer looks towards where Optimus took off too and she nods and says, "Yeah I finally found him; I think that's one reason Optimus left so quickly he didn't want me or you to see him crying, but his spark I can feel it."

Ratchet raised a browplating and asks, "Do you mean Optimus is your Prime?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah he is my Prime, my guardian. He told me why him and his team never came to Earth when they were supposed to, he was frightened he wouldn't find me and then when he finally got the courage it was believed I was dead, until 6 Earth months ago I was in cryogenic sleep to save my life. I found out Optimus was my Prime, my guardian the way Sorin taught me."

Ratchet smiles and says, "I'm glad you did. Have you checked every Prime you could?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "All except one, but the way he tried to kill me I had a feeling he wasn't my Prime, my guardian even though he was a former Prime, I was thrown into the war between the Autobots and Decepticons when I was a mere 6 years old thanks to him."

Ratchet was startled at her words, but he asks, "Who was it?" Flowerdancer sighs clenching her servos into fists and she says, "His former name was Megatronus Prime, but he became known as The Fallen. I owe my life to Stardancer that day as he saved my life; I pledged my life and loyalties to the Autobots that day."

Ratchet winces at her words, he says, "At least Stardancer saved your life that day; I'm glad you are loyal to us, I bet that gets Megatron to see a Seeker fighting for the Autobots." Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "Of course I'm loyal to the Autobots, oh yes it does every time, but trust me Ratchet The Fallen wasn't the worst Mech to ever cross my path."

Ratchet raises both browplatings at her words and he asks, "Who could be worse than The Fallen?" Flowerdancer closes her crimson red optics and she says, "The one who crossed my path 7 years after The Fallen crossed it only 3 Earth days after I turned 13, he was the worst Mech any Autobot or human could cross paths with." She opens her crimson red optics after she said that.

Ratchet tilts his helm at her words thinking about who could be worse than The Fallen, then he heard her say the worst Mech any Autobot or human could cross paths with and he gasps and he says, "Oh Primus no you don't mean you've had dealings with Unicron himself!"

Flowerdancer sighs sitting down on one of the medical berths she says, "Only one encounter with him, he hasn't crossed my path since that day. I figure you must've heard that he was put into a month long stasis-lock that year." Ratchet was shocked at her words, but he nods and says, "Of course who didn't hear of that. Why?"

Flowerdancer looks down at her servos and she says, "Because I did that Ratchet, I didn't honestly mean to do that, but my goddess powers woke up at that time and they hit Unicron frying every circuit in his body, saving my life. For doing that I am now known as Tarvasnta Ladena Vasha to him and his followers."

Ratchet was even more startled, she had done that to Unicron 5 Earth years before she would become a Seeker, but he smirks and says, "I had heard that a human had earned the title of Feared By Unicron, but I'm shocked it was you, at least it saved your life that day. What are you the Goddess of?"

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you heard that a human earned that title, I know it's shocking it was me. Yes at least it saved my life that day. I am Goddess of all animals which means I can speak to, understand, and be understood by all animals. You know Ratchet Primus himself was there the day me and my fraternal twin brother were born."

Ratchet smiles at what she was the Goddess of, he had heard from Sorin that Akadeanna and Flowerdancer were excellent with human animals, but he was shocked at her words that Primus was there the day she was born and he says, "No I didn't know he was there the day you and your twin were born. Why was he?"

Flowerdancer sighs flicking her bi-colored wings before she says, "Because I was born the first child of Cybertron, the first human child not born here on Cybertron with an Autobot guardian. My twin doesn't have a guardian, but I have heard you've met him more times than he'd care to remember. Primus gave me a Minicon guardian that day as he couldn't tell which of his children would be my guardian so he wanted to ensure at least one guardian would be known for me."

Ratchet was startled, so she was the first child of Cybertron, the first human not born on Cybertron with an Autobot guardian. He tilts his helm again when she said he had met her twin brother more times than her twin would care to remember and he asks, "Who is your brother? I've had dealings with many human males."

Flowerdancer gave a light laugh looking up from her servos and she says, "Captain Chakotay Hawk is my twin brother. You've actually had dealings with my grandson and great-grandson too. Captain Tomalok Hawk is my grandson and General Jared Hawk is my great-grandson."

Ratchet was shocked, Chakotay was her twin brother; Tomalok was her grandson, and Jared was her great-grandson. He says, "That is shocking they are your family. How did you get here?" Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "Tomalok brought me here. I slept the whole ride here, all 6 hours."

Ratchet smiles, so the Romulan Captain; had brought Flowerdancer here, he asks, "Why was the trip 6 hours long?" Flowerdancer shrugs and she says, "That's how long it takes to get here from Earth." Ratchet asks, "Do you know who your Minicon guardian is? When did you meet him if you know who he is?"

Flowerdancer turns and looks towards the door her wings still flicking lightly she says, "Yes I know who my Minicon guardian is; I met him 4 Earth hours after I woke up 6 Earth months ago, he is also my Minicon partner when I'm in this form. Jolt himself is my guardian."

Ratchet was startled, so Primus had imprinted her onto Jolt and Jolt onto her then; he says, "I think Primus made an excellent choice picking Jolt for your Minicon guardian; he's an excellent leader and a fierce friend." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I think he did too. Yes he is, actually we're so much alike just as Stardancer told me that Optimus and I are so much alike."

Ratchet nods and says, "Yeah I see that as Sorin told me how you are and I see so much of you in Optimus and so much of Optimus in you; so I'm not that surprised he's your Prime. It is said that guardians compliment their human and their human compliments them and you two are perfect. What do you do now in your human form?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm glad you think so. I serve my great-grandson with the human group known as GI Joe; you probably know they are the modern form of the Lightwalkers." Ratchet smiles and says, "Oh yeah the Joe's they are a great team."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you know of them. You know I need to make an important call." Ratchet helps Flowerdancer off the medical Berth where she was sitting and leads her to his office and he says, "You can use my office." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thanks Ratchet." She steps into his office and sat down gracefully in his chair and seals the room.

She then touches several buttons on the computer contacting Hook, but also scrambling the call. 5 minutes after she sent it the screen winked on and there was the Constructicon sitting in front of the screen and he says, "Hook here, go ahead Flowerdancer."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm very sorry to bother you Hook, but I need you to do something for me; I know Megatron doesn't like you checking him for any reason, but this is a serious matter." Hook was startled at her words, but he says, "You're never a bother Flowerdancer. Why what's wrong?"

Flowerdancer winces and says, "I just found out that Thrust was related to Optimus, Stardancer, Stargazer, and Megatron; you know the secret of Optimus and Megatron being spark-twins. The thing I need you to check him for is genetic."

Hook winces at her words and he says, "I didn't know he was related to them either Flowerdancer. What is it you need me to check him for?" Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "The Kevastan Virus. I taught you how to check for it the last time I was there."

Hook winces at her words Megatron needed to be checked for the Kevastan Virus. He says, "I will check him immediately and let you know." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I appreciate that Hook. How's Soundwave and Savage?" Hook was shocked at her questioning hadn't she known they had fled to Cybertron? He says, "I don't know how they are Flowerdancer they fled to Cybertron an hour after you left."

Flowerdancer was startled at his words and says, "Any idea where they would hide?" Hook sighs and says, "They liked to hide in Kaon near the gladiator pits." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I will look there and have some help me look for them there. I do have good news though, I finally found my guardian my Prime."

Hook nods and says, "Just be careful Flowerdancer. Oh really? Who is he?" Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "I don't think Megatron will like who it is, but it's Optimus." Hook was shocked at her words, but he was glad and he says, "I'm just glad you found your Prime, I think he's a good choice. I'll let you know what I find. Hook out."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I think so too Hook. Thanks Flowerdancer Prime out." The tall Seeker stood up after ending the call with Hook and she unseals the room and heads out of the office. Ratchet looks up as his office door opened and he asks, "Everything taken care of?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah, I shall be getting a call back, but right now I need to go to Kaon, 2 of my friends are there hiding I need to find them." Ratchet asks, "Do you want me to come too? If they are injured you could use an extra set of servos."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I would appreciate it; I could use a few others to help; I am gonna ask Optimus," she pauses and looks to the ceiling before she says, "I need to tell you though Ratchet; they are Decepticons, but from what Hook told me they are probably Code Black."

Ratchet gasps at her words the 2 were Decepticons, but was a bit relieved that they probably were Code Black, he asks, "And how did you get 2 friends who are Decepticons?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I saved one's life when I was 11 years old, I didn't even know he was a Decepticon until I got to his right wing where I found half of the purple Decepticon mark left there, but I didn't stop treating him as Sorin and my human healers taught me better than that; and then the other he carried me back to my palace after a Decepticon flier broke my right leg when I was 13; the 3 of us have remained friends all this time."

Ratchet sighs and says, "Ok I understand." He went and talked to a few others while Flowerdancer walks out of the Medbay and touches Optimus' shoulder and she asks, "Are you all right Optimus? I'm sorry I didn't know Thrust was your brother."

The Polychromatic Prime looks up at her words and he sighs and says, "I'm better now thank you. What can I do for you?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "2 of my Cybertronian friends are in Kaon, they fled Earth and Megatron's rule I need to get to them. Savage and Soundwave are who."

Optimus was shocked at her words, but he says, "I'd be glad to help you. Is Ratchet coming?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "I appreciate that Optimus. Yeah he's coming and he's gathering a few others to help us search for them." Optimus nods, but asks, "How do you know that they are here?"

Flowerdancer leans against the wall and sighs and says, "I contacted Hook because I needed him to check Megatron as I know the virus is genetic; Hook is the one who told me when I asked how Soundwave and Savage are." Optimus sighs and says, "I hope they are all right."

As he said that Ratchet stepped out with some other Autobots including Farance and he says, "They will help us search; Farance offered his assistance as a flier. I didn't tell them what we are doing." Flowerdancer smiles glad for the assistance and she says, "I know that most of you are used to the Decepticons being our enemies, however 2 have earned my trust and I just got word they are here on Cybertron hiding, from what I was told they are very likely Code Black. They are Soundwave and Savage."


End file.
